Steamboat Springs
by MrsxShepherd
Summary: After her grandmother's death Meredith inherits her house in Steamboat Springs. She decided to leave her life is Seattle and start a new one in Steamboat Springs. She never thought about meeting an attractive man, who later ends to be her boss, and fall in love with him. But things aren't easy as she thought…
1. O N E

**Hello :)**

**This is my new story "Steamboat Springs". I hope that you will like it. **

* * *

**SUMMARY:** After her grandmother's death Meredith inherits her house in Steamboat Springs. She decided to leave her life is Seattle and start a new one in Steamboat Springs. She never thought about meeting an attractive man, who later ends to be her boss, and fall in love with him. But things aren't easy as she thought…

* * *

"Grandmother," she said and stroked the old woman's hand. "I don't know if I can do it."

Meredith was sitting in front of her grandmother and wishing to have more time. Melissa Grey had lived a long life, fulled with happiness and pain. Her only son had moved away at the age of eighteen and three weeks later had died of a gun wound. He had been shot. Adam Grey had been a good son, loved his family and took care of his two little sisters — Ellis and Annabel. He was a family man, just like his father, but unfortunately his life had ended too early.

Annabel — Meredith's aunt — had died after giving birth to her daughter. She was sick and wanted to give her child a life. She had loved little girl so much and wanted the best for her. Nora was born three years ago and since then Meredith has been taking care of her. She was her mother now.

And her own mother… she left after giving birth to Meredith at the age of nineteen. She wanted freedom and didn't want to take care of a newborn. Meredith was an accident, and Meredith knew it. One drunk night with Thatcher, and Meredith was made. Thatcher didn't want her, Ellis either, so Melissa took care of her granddaughter. Her husband Dixon Grey died soon after his son's death of a heart failure. He was sick for months but didn't say anyone about it. His dead was a shock for everyone, especially for Melissa. She tried to move on and it somehow succeeded. Melissa had lived a long life, and now was leaving this world.

"Meredith, dear," Melissa answered and touched her other granddaughter's blonde hair. She was sleeping in her hospital bed with yellow colored cat. It was a present from her mother before she died. Melissa swept away Meredith's tears and smiled sadly. "You will do it excellent. I don't have much time left, but I have to say this to you…" She took a deep breath and closer her green eyes for a moment. "You are extraordinary, Meredith. You are a caring mother to Nora, smart intern, who cares about her patients, trusted and loyal friend. I won't continue because I can't count them all. You are special, my child."

"We will save you."

"There is nothing to do, you know it. It's already to late."

"We will do — "

"Meredith." Melissa touched her shoulder and made her to stop talking. Looking into her granddaughter's wet and red eyes, she saw a strong and independent woman, who will do everything to keep Nora safe. Meredith was scared of life without a helping hand, without any family member, who could help her with the little child she considers hers. She loved Nora, that was for sure. She remembers the day when Meredith had first touched her small hand. She had smiled and laughed.

"Please, let me talk."

Meredith nodded and let her continue.

"The next few months will be hard, but I promise you — you will get through it all. Nora will help you to see the light and will show you the right way. She will be your reason to live and try to be the best. Don't let her down, be her family. She needs mother's love."

Meredith looked at the sleeping child and nodded. She will do it. She will be the best mother what Nora could ask for. She will try to be happy and move on, but not to forget her grandmother. Melissa was her mother more than grandmother. Meredith will always see her as a mother and woman who raised her. Because of her she had finished the med school and now was an intern. Because of her she had Nora. Because of her she was living. Meredith will always be thankful for that.

"I will do my best." She touched old woman's hot cheek.

Melissa smiled and turned her face to the window. She wanted to enjoy the last hours of her life. She wanted to remember this moment forever. Her family was here and soon she will see the other's. Her life was ending and there was no way how to stop it. Melissa had seen her children grow up. She was there for Meredith and Nora. And she will always live in their memories.

"Grandmother?" She heard Meredith's soft whisper. "What are you thinking?"

"How much I have had in my life, darling, and how much I still have." Melissa turned her head and felt Nora moving. She looked down and saw her grey eyes opening.

"Grandma?"

"My little strawberry!" Melissa smiled and helped her to sit up with the last strength. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Are you feelin' better?" Her grey eyes were filled with hope. This little child didn't know the pain of losing someone, but soon she will have to.

Nora didn't know about Melissa's condition. Every day she was getting worse and worse. Today it was hard for her to breath. It took a lot of strength to sit up and talk.

"Where is mommy?" She asked and tried to look for Meredith. She was standing behind Nora with water bottle in her hands.

"I'm here, honey. Do you wanna drink?" Meredith came closer so Nora could see her. Nora smiled seeing her mother and gave Meredith her yellow toy. Nora nodded and Meredith gave her the water bottle.

"Grandma, when will you return home?" Nora asked. She had stopped drinking and was looking at Melissa.

"Soon, very soon." She touched her soft cheek and smiled.

Meredith knew the hidden meaning of grandmother's words. She was talking about dead and seeing her loved ones again — grandfather Dixon, son Adam and daughter Annabel. Life without them was hard and Melissa never really got over it. She lied to her granddaughter and always smiled, but Meredith knew that it was just an act. Melissa was broken, much more broken than Meredith. If Meredith only thought she was nothing, everything was bad and there was no happiness, then Melissa was a lot more damaged. She had waited her death. She wanted to die, just to be together with her family.

Of course, she didn't want to leave Meredith and Nora alone in this world. They didn't have any other relatives in this world, because everyone of them was dead. But they were to each other. Nora was Meredith's light, and Meredith Nora's strong shoulder. They were like two missing pieces of one puzzle.

"Meredith, can you please give me my bag?"

Meredith went around the bed and gave Melissa the bag. "What are you trying to find?" She asked, when Melissa tried to find something. Melissa took out her favorite book, three different lipsticks and empty bottle before Meredith saw a small smile on her lips.

"I found it." She said and met Meredith's eyes. "This is for you, Meredith." Meredith looked at a small envelope and carefully took it. It was white, with her name written on it.

"What is this?" She looked up and started to open the envelope, but Melissa stopped her. She put her hands on hers.

"Don't open it yet. When I will be gone…"

Meredith put the envelope in her pocket and sat down on the bed, next to Nora. She was looking at the book in her hands. Meredith touched her hair and put arms around her small frame.

"Grandma, what is this book?"

"This is the book I read to your mother when she was younger." Nora looked up.

"Yes, honey. Grandma, read it every night to me." Meredith opened the first page. "This is book about princesses."

"And their princes." Melissa added.

"Can you read it for me?" Nora asked and gave the book to Melissa.

Melissa nodded and Nora moved closer to her. Meredith lied down next to little child and wrapped her hands around her shoulders. Nora put her head no Meredith's shoulder and pressed the toy cat closer to her chest.

"Once upon a time there was a kind girl named Cinderella..."

Meredith wasn't listening. She had heard this story too many times that she already knew it perfectly. Her mind was somewhere else. Looking outside the window she thought about the letter and her grandmother. She doesn't know how much time they have left together. A few hours or two, three days — Meredith didn't know. She just hoped that they would have more time. She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

* * *

_Eight days later..._

* * *

Melissa had died in her sleep eight days ago. When Meredith got a call from the hospital at three am, she knew. She knew that her grandmother was dead. She had left this world without any pain.

Meredith was standing in her grandmother's old room and let the tears fall. Nora was sleeping in her room and Meredith had time to grieve. She had lost her grandmother, her family, her teacher and mother. She was everything. There won't be anymore waffle Sundays, Thursday movie nights and family nights, when they played games and laughed. There won't be anymore her joyful laugh and strong shoulder to lean on. There won't be anyone to help Meredith and guide her though the life. Melissa always showed her the right path and helped to make the right choices.

She sat down on her bed and took out the envelope of the nightstand. Meredith had put it in there the other day. Opening it she found a letter and a silver key. Seeing her dead grandmother's handwriting she started to cry even more.

* * *

_Meredith,_

_If you are reading this, I'm gone. I'm sorry that I left you and Nora alone in this big world. It wasn't my choice, but that's how the life is — unexpected. Our time together wasn__'t__ too long, but I enjoyed every minute of it. You and Nora where my world, my little sunshines who made me feel happy and not alone._

_You are extraordinary, my child. Since the first day you have showed yourself as a strong woman, who will do everything to keep her family safe. You have been the best mother to Nora, and I know you will be for the rest of your lives. She sees you as a superhero, someone to be like. Once she said to me that she wants to be just like her mommy — strong, talented and beautiful. Nora adores you._

_I'm sorry that I can't be there to walk to you down the aisle one day, but I will be looking down. When you will find the right man to settle down, have children on your own, I will be there watching over you and Nora. You will be an excellent mother to your own children, because you are excellent with Nora. She is your daughter, you have said it before. Don't let anyone say the otherwise._

_The key in this envelope is from my childhood house in Steamboat Springs. It's a small, but very beautiful and magical city in Colorado. I have always wanted to return there, but somehow life didn't give me a chance. I was always stuck in the Seattle, taking care of my children and later you. I don't know why we never went together there before, I don't have an answer for that, but I want you to do it for me._

_I want you and Nora to go there and see the city. I want you to life in my old house for some time and see our family past there. I had a wonderful time there and I wish the best for you too. Maybe you will finally fall in love and open up your heart for someone. I want only the happiness for you, for both of you. Your mother's mistakes can't affect your life forever, so live. Live, fall in love and be happy, my child!_

_We will see each other in the other end. Take care of yourself and Nora._

_With love and hope,_

_your grandmother Melissa._

* * *

Meredith put the letter down and took the key in her arms before laying down in the bed and closing her eyes.


	2. T W O

**Hello :)**

**After almost fifteen days I finally update this story. This is the longest chapter I have writen so far and I am thinking of posting longer ones, because I know Youy like reading them :) I don't know how ofter I will be able to post, but I will try my best. **

* * *

"Mommy, look!" She heard Nora shout and looked up from the book she was reading. It was her favorite. "_Never Let Me G_o" by Kazuo Ishiguro. Meredith saw Nora jumping from one leg to another and laughing. Meredith smiled and returned to her book, but soon she was forced to stop reading because an oddly familiar voice called out.

"Meredith? Meredith Grey? Is that really you?" She saw a young blonde walking her way. She could not be older than twenty, but Meredith had a feeling that she knew her from somewhere.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name." Meredith smiled apologizing and stood up. Woman was taller than her, had brown eyes and right now she was wearing big glasses.

"It's me, Izzie! You used to babysit me when I was little."

At that moment Meredith remembered her. She was that little annoying child who could never shout her mouth, when Meredith had to watch her. She needed money so babysitting was the only opinion because of crazy school lessons.

"Isobel Stevens." Meredith smiled and fastly looked at Nora who was playing with other kids. "You have grown up!"

She smiled. "I'm eighteen now."

"Time has flown. The last time I saw you, you were — "

"Nine. That was before we moved away. If I remember correctly, you were together with that boy. What was his name?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Finn, and let's forget about him. He is the one mistake I have made in my life."

Finn Dandridge had been her first boyfriend. They were together for eight months in tenth grade before she broke things off. He wanted more, wanted to control her life, have sex with her and make Meredith his personal toy. Meredith was smart enough to leave when she has a chance. If she had stayed, right now she would be married to him, would be his personal sex toy and would never go anywhere without him.

Izzie didn't say anything. She looked around and then asked something to Meredith. "Do you have any children?"

"I do." Meredith smiled and looked at Nora. "Right there, next to the swings."

"With yellow bunny?" Meredith nodded. "She is beautiful."

Nora was friendly and joyful child. She liked to explore and make new friends. Right now she was running around with another girl of her age, who looked just like Izzie, but only younger. Meredith didn't hear what Izzie was saying, because she was to focused on the girls. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't want to sound rude.

But that little girl was Izzie. She had seen photos of her when she was younger. This girl was exact copy of Izzie. The same blonde hair, brown eyes and face.

"Meredith?" Izzie asked, when she hadn't said anything in some time. Meredith was too deep into her own thoughts that she didn't hear Izzie talking. When she finally broke the silent and returned to the reality, she returned her attention to the woman in front of her. Izzie was watching her daughter.

"Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled. "But how did you know?"

Meredith looked at her own daughter and smiled. "She looks like you."

"What do you do now, Meredith?" Izzie asked, as they both sat down on the bench.

"I'm surgical intern and full time mom."

"I would have never imagined you as a surgeon!" Izzie shouted in surprise, and Meredith smiled. She wasn't the first one who said that. Meredith had said before that she was a surgeon intern, going to be a surgeon and saved lives everyday, but they though that wasn't for her. In their eye Meredith was small un too kind to be a doctor. They thought about her as a teacher or nanny. Meredith hated it. She always wanted to show them how strong she was, that she could be a doctor and save lives. She was excellent at her job and most important — she loved it. She loved her job.

"What about you? Where are you going to study?" Meredith asked.

"I haven't thought about that. I still have time." She watched her daughter and smiled. "I am trying to be with Sarah, she needs me." She looked back at Meredith. Meredith was able to see pain in her eyes. "She is sick. She has a type one diabetes."

Meredith knew what that meant. Sarah's body can't produce insulin, so they need to inject insulin everyday for the rest of her life. There was no cure for it. Little Sarah will need to live with it all her life, everyday inject insuline or she will be dead. Without insulin, organs will shut down and death will occur.

Meredith touched Izzie's hand and squeezed it. "Did she get it from you?"

"No. Her father has it. I only get to know after she got sick. He thought that I didn't deserve to know about it." She said and sighed. Meredith would never imagine herself in her place. If Nora was sick, she wouldn't know what to do. She had no one to lean on, no one to help. She was alone.

"I'm sorry." Meredith squeezed her hand. "You will get thought it all."

Izzie didn't replay. She was too deep into her own thought, and Meredith didn't want to disturb her. Izzie had a lot on her shoulders, and so did Meredith. She had to think how to take care of Nora and finish her intern year. She had three months left, and then she would be a resident. Three more months…

* * *

"Nora, come on! We are going home!" Meredith shouted to Nora. Izzie had left a moment ago with Sarah and Meredith thought that it is they time to go. Sky was getting darker and darker, signalizing that soon it would rain. They had fifteen minutes walk to their home, so Meredith hoped that they would make it on the time.

Nora ran to her mother and took her hand. She was sweaty from running with other children and also exhausted. Meredith was sure that soon she would need to carry her. And that happened two minutes later.

"Mommy, I can't walk!" Nora complained and sat down in the grass. Her cheeks were red, and she couldn't keep her eyes opened. Meredith smiled at her daughter and took her in arms. She started carrying her and soon Nora was sleeping. Her head was resting on Meredith's shoulder and her small arms was hanging over Meredith's shoulders. After ten minutes they finally reached they house. It was two story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen plus living room and a home office. The house was made from yellow bricks with white windows and doors, had small flower garder around it and garage a few feet away.

Meredith slowly opened the door and closed is just before thunder was heard. Nora whimpered in her sleep and Meredith stroked her small back. She carefully lied her down in Nora's bed and took of her shoes and jacket, so she would be more comfortable. Meredith put the duvet up, so little girl wouldn't get cold. She turned on the baby monitor and left the room, before closing the curtain. Although, she turned on the baby monitor Meredith left the door open. Meredith wanted to be sure that she would hear Nora if something happens.

She went to her room, that once was Ellis and sat down on the bed. Meredith had a lot in her mind, but before she could think of anything her home phone started ringing. She fastly went down no to wake up the sleeping child and answered the call.

"_Hello. Can I speak to Meredith Grey_?" Asked a woman on the other end.

"That would be me." Meredith answered and went to sit on the couch. The house was dark and the only light came from the outside. The sky was dark, but she could see some car lights driving by.

"_My name is Catherine Fox. Do you have a moment to talk?_" She asked. Meredith had heard her name before somewhere, but couldn't remember exactly where.

"Yes, I have." Meredith answered politely.

"_I wanted to talk to you about something very important_." She started. "_I'm a doctor at Mas Gen, and I'm working with your mother Ellis_."

Meredith took a deep breath. Talking about her mother was painful. Ellis had left her alone, and Meredith would be never able to forgive her that. She didn't know her mother, she was a stranger to Meredith. Ellis Grey was nothing to Meredith and would always be.

"I'm listening." She stood up and walked away from the couch.

"_Listen, I know about your relationship with her, but this is very important_. _She needs your help_."

"I don't want to be rude, but if you knew something about our relationship, you wouldn't have called, _Ms. Fox_." She put the accent on the last part of the sentence. She hated when people saw her as Ellis Grey's daughter. She was raised by Melissa Grey, her grandmother, but people somehow managed to know about her mother that she was the excellent Ellis Grey, the winner of three Harper Avery awards, wife of talented surgeon Richard Webber and mother of Maggie Webber, little genius Einstein, and Meredith Grey - the unwanted daughter of Ellis Grey.

Ellis left twenty-five years ago, three weeks after Meredith was born and was never seen again in Seattle. From her grandmother Meredith heard that she moved to Boston, met Richard and married him, gave him a daughter and played happy mother. It was still unknown how the medical world heard about Meredith ten years ago.

"_Meredith, if it wasn't the matter of life and death I wouldn't have called you_."

"Then I advise you to start talking before I end the call."

"_This may sound crazy, but your mother needs you to marry my son_." Meredith was out of her breath. Had she heard right? That couldn't be true, she thought to herself. She stood up from the couch and went to onther side of room. She stood against the window and watched as cars went by. The rain was pouring and Meredith anger only gray bigger.

Ellis didn't have any right to say what Meredith should do, what should she choose and how to live her life. She handn't been in her life for twenty-five years and now someone other was calling to announce that she had to marry someone. Meredith was trying to keep her anger down, not to shout at the woman on the other end and not to wake up her daughter.

Meredith took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She won't marry Catherine's son. She won't be her mother's toy to play around. Meredith had her own life without Ellis in it. She was happy to be a mother of Nora, to be a doctor and save lives. Meredith wanted to make her dead grandmother proud by becoming the woman she always Meredith to be — selfless, caring and extraordinary.

Meredith didn't want to be recognize as Ellis Grey's daughter.

"I won't do it." Meredith said and heard Nora cry through the baby monitor. She had a reason to end that pointless conversation with women she didn't even know. "I have to go, Ms. Fox."

"_Meredith, please —_ " Catherine tried to talk, but Meredith cut her off.

"I don't have a time for games. I won't be a toy in my mother's life. Goodbye, Catherine." Meredith ended the call and threw the phone on the table before running up to her daughter's bedroom. When she walked in she saw Nora sitting up with red eyes and wet cheeks. Seeing her mother running inside, Nora pulled off the duvet and opened her arms for Meredith. Nora wrapped her small arms around Meredith's shoulders and sat in her lap crying softly.

"Don't cry, darling! I'm here. Mommy is here." Meredith whispered and kissed her wet forehead. "Mommy is here, and will always be my little sunshine…"

* * *

"You look like a crap, Mer!" Cristina shouted, and she saw her best friend walking towards her.

"I feel like a crap." Meredith answered and sat down. She had slept less than four hours last night and was tired. Meredith had done everything to keep her eyes open, but nothing was working - even four cups of coffee. Nora had stomach flue, and Meredith was up all night. She had left two days to work, and after them she would be gone from Seattle. Meredith had already passed her intern exam with 98% that was the highest score in the hospital.

Meredith closed her eyes and replied to Cristina. "Nora is sick. I haven't slept more than four hours. I'm not even sure I slept four." She opened her red eyes and looked at Cristina, who was looking at her with condemn. "What?"

"Why didn't you stay at home? You can't treat sick people looking like that and be on the edge off sleeping."

"I have two days left. If I take a day off, I have to work later and then my leaving will be longer." Meredith stood up and learned against the table because she felt dizzy. In a short moment, Cristina was by her side and helped Meredith to sat back down. She touched her forehead and felt it burning.

"You might be sick, Mer. You are burning up and the lack of sleep you got last night makes things worse." Cristina tried to look into Meredith's eyes, but she had closed them and fallen asleep. Cristina needed to shake Meredith to wake her up.

"What?" Meredith asked and looked angry at Cristina. "I'm fine."

"No, you are not. I will call Owen and — "

"You won't call him!" Meredith stood up but felt dizzy, and Cristina caught her again before she managed to fall. "I'm fine, you can let me go."

"What's happening here?" Asked a voice behind them. Meredith turned around and saw Owen standing on the other side of nurses station. He was wearing his white coat and had some folders of documents in his hands. Being the chief of surgery was hard. He was working without days off, always bringing paperwork home and staying up late. Cristina was living with Owen, as she was his girlfriend, but sometimes she liked to spend the night at Meredith's because of Owen when he drove Cristina mad.

"Meredith is too tired to work with patients." Cristina answered in Meredith's place, and she wanted to object, but Cristina let her go and Meredith hit the floor. Her bottom was hurting and she hissed in pain. "See!" Cristina shouted and helped Meredith to get off. Meredith was rubbing her sore bottom.

"Grey, what's happening?" Owen put his files down and helped Meredith to sat down. For the last few minutes someone was helping her to sit down, and Meredith was angry. She didn't need help. She was alright, and she could work, because she was independent. Meredith had two days left before three weeks long break through her first and second year. Monday's morning she would leave with Nora for Steamboat Springs. She had already talked to the chief's secretary there, who at the same time was also an intern there. April Kepner had said that the chief had gone away for some time, and she was trying to manage the hospital in his place. April had called him and the chief had approved her transfer to his hospital. Meredith couldn't remember the name of it, but it started with S.

"I'm fine, Hunt."

"It doesn't look like that." He said and looked at the watch on his hand. "I have a meeting with Dr. Shepherd in ten minutes." Owen looked back at Meredith and sighed. "Go home, Meredith."

"I can't. I am leaving in two — "

Owen interrupted her. "It wouldn't change your leaving. Go and get some sleep, and be back tomorrow." He smiled and left Meredith in the hands of Cristina. Cristina helped Meredith to get up and walked with her to the locker room. She tried to help Meredith, but she refused.

"I'm not a little child, Cristina! I can take a care of myself." Meredith answered in anger and took of her scrub top. "I'm a mother, I can take care of myself!"

"Sometimes I can't decide who is more mature — you or Nora."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Meredith laughed sarcastically and pulled up her old jeans. "Very funny, Cristina, very!"

Cristina smirked and looked around. "I will miss you, you know." She said.

"I will miss you too." Meredith smiled at her sleepy and tried to find her t-shirt. It wasn't in her locker. She looked around, but couldn't find it anywhere. "Have you seen my t-shirt?"

"You are sitting on it." Cristina pointed and rolled her eyes.

Meredith stood up and was in the middle of putting it on, when someone came in. Cristina turned around and met George who looked like he had ran a marathon. His hair was messy, and he was breathing heavy. Luckily, Meredith was standing behind the lockers, so he wouldn't see her without a t-shirt on.

"George, what did you do again?" Cristina asked him while Meredith tied her converses.

"You… You... have to… come... with me." He said between heavy breaths. Meredith took Cristinas hand and went around the lockers. George was surprised to see her dressed in casual clothes. He automatically stood up and tried to steady his breath. "Where are you going?" He asked Meredith. She only rolled her eyes and put her phone in the bag. Right now she wanted to go home and sleep.

"To the better fields, O'malley." Cristina patted his back and turned to Meredith, who was yawing at that moment.

"Meredith, I thought you were leaving in two days." George took a step closer to Meredith. "Are you leaving already?"

"Home, I am going home." Meredith answered and rolled her eyes. She turned to Cristina and gave her the car keys. Cristina nodded her head in understanding and put the keys in her locket. She will drive Meredith's car to her house later. When Meredith yawed again, the doors opened again and another inter came in running.

"Did you see him?" She asked. She was also out of breath and was looking at George.

"Yes, can you believe that?" George answered and then looked at Meredith and Cristina. "You have to come with us."

George and the girl walked out of the room, and Meredith and Cristina had no other choice but to follow them. They were walking in front of Cristina and Meredith talking to each other about someone who Meredith didn't know.

"George still has a crush on you." Cristina smiled wickedly and hit Meredith with her hip.

"Please, don't remind me about him." Meredith looked around. "I don't want to remember his obsession with me."

Cristina only laughed and received a look from George. Cristina shrugged, and when he didn't look smiled at Meredith. "Too bad that you didn't give yourself to him. I bet your kids would look — "

"CRISTINA!" Meredith shouted and received a look from everyone around them. "Shut the fuck off!" She whispered. "I don't like him!"

Cristina didn't get a chance to replay, because George and the woman in front of them stopped. "What are — "

"Shhh!" The woman turned back. "We don't want them to see us."

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asked and looked above them. She only saw Owen talking to another man who almost immediately caught Meredith's attention. He was tall with broad shoulders, he had chest muscles that could be seen under his light button up shirt and perfect posture. He had dark hair that were perfectly brought back. He had light skin, dark eyebrows and dark stubble. He had high cheek bones, big lips and long nose. But his blue eyes and long lashes made Meredith's knees weak. His eyes were beautiful and hypnotizing. The moment when they eyes met everything around them stopped. Meredith saw only him, and Derek saw only her. He was caught by her green eyes, and she was caught by his blue one's.

They stood like that for a moment, looking at each other and ignoring the world. But it all ended when Meredith heard her name.

"Meredith, what are you doing?" George pulled Meredith back, and she lost the sign off Derek. She looked ar George and remembered where she was. "Do you want us to be caught?"

"What are you talking, bambi?" Cristina asked. She stood next to Meredith frown. "Owen is talking to another doctor, nothing big."

"Nothing big!" He almost shouted. "Do you know who he is?"

While they both argued Meredith thought about the mysterious man around the corner. She had never seen him here. He wasn't from Seattle Grace, or she would remember him. At the same time Meredith remembered Owen talking about meeting Dr. Shepherd. He must be Dr. Shepherd that Owen was meeting.

"He is just a human like us." Cristina argued with George. Meredith saw that the other girl had left, leaving them alone.

"But he is the legend." George argued back. Meredith had enough of it all. She had listened to them arguing before, and right now she wanted to go home and sleep. While Cristina and George were arguing she turned around and left. They didn't notice her disappearance, so Meredith was able to leave peacefully. She climbed into the taxi that was waiting and left the parking lot.

In fifteen minutes she would be home. Meredith tried so hard not to fall asleep in taxi and it worked, because her mind was occupied with something else. The mysterious Dr. Shepherd with blue eyes didn't leave Meredith's mind for the next fifteen minutes.


	3. T H R E E

**Hello :)**

**As you can see, there is a new update for Steamboat Springs. It took me a long time to get my inspiration back, but I am happy to announce that I will be trying to write this story from now. I have two stories to focus on - Feel me and Steamboat Springs. I will try to divide my time between both stories, and I hope that it will work out.**

**Also I want to remind you that English is not my first language, so there could be mistakes. I type fast, and when I re-read a chapter to look for mistakes, I always miss some, because I also read fast and I have a habit to read my own written texts as they are supposed to be. For example, I love this hosue. (**_This is wrong_**). I will read it - I love this house, like there is no mistake. So I apologize to you before it all.**

**Now I hope that you will enjoy this part, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

It was late Thursday's evening, around eight when Meredith finally managed to put Nora to sleep. She was still sick, but her health was getting better. To Meredith's surprise, Nora started playing with her toys around dinner time. Her laughter filled empty house, making Meredith smile. Silence was one of the things she wasn't used to. Her grandmother always watched different cooking shows in TV, Nora laughed and played hide-and-seek with Melissa while Meredith studied for exams.

When Nora was born, Meredith was in the second year in med school. She had walked out of her exam room after finishing the exam and got a call. She left everything and flew to Seattle only to meet Melissa and twelve hours old Nora in NICU. She was born eight weeks early, very small and without fully developed lungs. She was just laying there and sleeping. At the moment Meredith knew — she will do everything to be a good mother as she promised to Annabeth. She would leave everything and stay in Seattle, be a mom Nora needed.

Meredith wanted to leave Dartmouth, but Melissa didn't allow it. She made Meredith stay there and finish the university. She flew home every time she could, worked in two jobs to support herself and Nora and called every night Melissa to know how her daughter was. At first, it was very hard. Not only physically, but emotionally. Meredith loved Nora from the first sign, and she hated being away from little girl. She missed her so much. There were days when Meredith hated herself for choosing her career over her daughter. She could have stayed with her, but Melissa had other plans. She wanted Meredith to be extraordinary, be the best and fulfill her dreams.

Sitting in the living room and watching a romantic comedy with Cameron Diaz and Kate Winslet in main roles, Meredith thought about her own life. She was a single mom to three years old. She was working hard to finish the intern year and leave to Steamboat Springs. Meredith was trying to be the best mom and granddaughter she could be, but Meredith forgot about herself.

She haven't been on a date for the last five years, haven't bought herself a new dress or haven't visited the hairdresser. Meredith was wearing old clothes, was cutting her hair by herself and forgetting about simple woman's needs — to be loved, to be seen and to be seen as sexy. Meredith tried so hard to be the best that's she forgot about one simple need — love.

Meredith hadn't seen anyone for the past years. Her last boyfriend was in the highschool, and he had used her. Since that she is afraid to trust man. When she started opening up and trusting man again, Nora came around, and Meredith's world changed. She focused on little child in her arms and forgot about love and men. That could explain why she was a virgin still.

If Meredith decided to date again, she would need to find a man that would take care of Nora, be a father for her and love her unconditionally. Meredith wasn't a girl anymore. She had to think about Nora and put her needs above her own. Even if that meant that she would be alone all her life.

* * *

It was almost after midnight when her pager went off. Since Melissa's death hospital tried not to page her at night or her days off if it wasn't really necessary. She didn't have anyone who could stay with Nora, so the hospital respected it and helped. Meredith groaned and turned around in her bed. She took her pager in hands and saw a message from Cristina. "0001!"

It was one of their secret codes. 0001 meant that other needed a help in a case or advise in personal life. Cristina used that a lot. Especially for advises. Meredith rubbed her eyes and took her phone from nightstand. She called Cristina's number and in three seconds Cristina answered.

"_Thank's god! I thought that you were dead!_"

"In your dreams."

"_Before we go in my problems — how are you feeling?_"

"Better, and Nora is also feeling better." Meredith answered and turned on the light next to her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to get sleep out of them. "What did Owen do again this time?"

"_Believe me — nothing. For the first time he didn't do anything._" Cristina laughed, and Meredith heard monitor beeping in the background. Cristina had again stayed in the hospital for the night. She did that a lot. When she got into a fight with Owen, when she wanted to get the best cases, or she couldn't sit and do nothing on her days off — Cristina went to hospital. You could say that she spent more time there than home with Owen.

Critina was destinated to be surgeon and save lives. Nothing was more important than surgeries, blood and adrenaline. That's why she and Owen get into fights all the time. Owen wants to spend more time with her, get married in the future and have children. He wants the white fence and a house with big yard for kids to play. On the other hand, Cristina doesn't want children. She suffered a loss of child last year, and Meredith had never seen her more relieved. Cristina was glad that she lost a child, because she wouldn't be a good mother. She simply didn't want to change diapers, get up in the night and feed crying baby. Career was more important to Cristina than family.

"_Yeah, I am again in the hospital_." Cristina added.

"I am not going to ask."

"_I need your help. I have this patient. He has Parkinson's disease, his bladder isn't working properly, and he is sweating twenty-four seven. Not to mention that he has a tachycardia, difficulty swallowing food and vertigo. He is neuro patient and I can't figure out the disease. Shepherd gave me time until tomorrow to figure out what's wrong with him before he takes him to his own hospital. If I get it right, I will get a chance to scrub in one of his or Burke's surgeries in the future._

_I am asking you this because you are into neuro, you like all these brain stuffs and you are very good at this all. Can you please help me figure things out, so I can say that to Shepherd and get my prize?_"

Meredith started thinking immediately. Wheels in her head started running, and she was ready to solve that case. Cristina was right because Meredith loved neuro. She would never choose another specialty, because neuro was her place. Brain, spinal cord and nerves were her addiction. Since med school Meredith always wanted to specialize in neuro and become a neurosurgeon. That's why she always learned about neuro diseases with smile and watched surgeries on brain and spine for hours.

Cristina said that the patient had Parkinson's disease. If it was diagnosed before the other symptoms, then it would be one of the reasons for his condition. The patient had tachycardia, vertigo and difficulty to swallow food. He was also sweating and had urinary incontinence. And in the next moment Meredith knew what was wrong with the man. She had read about dysautonomia and studied its symptoms. Dysautonomia or autonomic dysfunction is a condition in which the autonomic nervous system (ANS) does not work properly. Meredith smiled at herself for figuring the case out and told it to Cristina.

"Dysautonomia."

"_Dysautonomia? Are you sure_?" Cristina asked her.

"_That's right, Dr. Yang_." Meredith heard a low male voice in the background and chuckled while Cristina cursed. She had been caught. That only meant that she wouldn't get a surgery from Dr. Shepherd. And then Meredith's smile fell. It was Dr. Shepherd's voice, It was the voice of the man that caught her attention yesterday. He was the one who Meredith hoped to see again, and right now she heard his voice. It was a low and sexy voice that made her shiver. Meredith didn't want to admit it, but she hoped to see him again.

"_Your friend is right, although I hoped for you to solve it by yourself._" He continued.

"_But I told you what's wrong with the patient_." Cristina tried to argue. "_I figured out —_ "

"_Dr. Yang, I figured out what was wrong with the patient before I asked you to do it. I had heard from Dr. Hunt and Dr. Burke that you are one of the best here, so I asked you to solve the case to see if you truly are the best._"

"_But I am the best. I earned that surgery you promised me, because I gave you an answer that was correct. You didn't tell me that I could't ask for an advice —_ "

"_But I told you to solve it by_ yourself." He paused. "Y_ou didn't do that. As promised, I will allow you to scrub in my tomorrow's surgery before I leave because you gave the right answer._"

"_Thank you —_ "

"_I keep my promises, Dr. Yang. Goodnight!_"

"_Mer, did you hear that?_" Cristina asked Meredith when Derek was gone. Meredith had heard the whole conversation between them, and, to be honest, she liked how Dr. Shepherd handled things.

"I heard everything." Meredith laughed. "And I liked how he put you in the place."

"_Of course you did_." Cristina rolled her eyes and Meredith knew it. "_But at the end I got a surgery tomorrow_."

"You spend everyday in surgeries." This time Meredith rolled her eyes. "One surgery won't change it all."

"_I got a surgery with neuro god himself. That changes it all_."

"If you say so. Can I go to sleep now?"

"_Go. Just remember that tomorrow you have a job._"

"Goodnight, Cris!"

"_Bye, Mer!_"

* * *

"Grey!" Meredith turned around as she heard Owen shouting her name in the hallway.

He was standing with Cristina and Dr. Shepherd next to nurse station and talking. From Cristina's look she knew that something was wrong. Cristina looked at her with 'help me' look, and then back at Owen who was talking to her. Meredith met Derek's blue eyes and looked in them while she walked towards the group of doctors. With every step Meredith got more nervous. This would be the first time she would stand next to Dr. Shepherd, maybe talk to him. She wasn't able to forget about him since yesterday. At night, she had dreamed about his blue eyes and his beautiful face. It was unusual for her. In her twenty-five years old life Meredith had never liked a man before. Not her high school boyfriend Finn, not other boys in collage and med school that tried to get her attention. She never liked anyone of them. But Dr. Shepherd was different.

"This is Dr. Derek Shepherd." Owen started and pointed at Derek with his hand when Meredith stopped between Derek and Cristina. Then he pointed at Meredith. "And this is Dr. Meredith Grey, one of our best interns."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Grey." Derek smiled and stretched his hand for Meredith to shake. Meredith smiled back and shook his hand. His hand was warm, warmer than Meredith's, soft and strong. Although, it was a short and small skin contact it was enough for Meredith to want more. She wanted to feel more of him, feel his lips on hers and his hands over her body.

"Likewise."

"Dr. Grey, with who you are working today?" Owen asked Meredith. She broke the eye contact with Derek and turned to Owen. Meredith tried to hide the blush that was starting to show under her blonde locks.

"I was trying to find Dr. Bailey to find out, but I wasn't able to find her."

"She is in the surgery with Dr. Webber and Dr. Burke." Cristina said.

"Dr. Shepherd needs a helping hand in the surgery." Meredith looked at Cristina and saw her with shocked expression. Last night Derek had promised Cristina a surgery, but why he needed Meredith if he had Cristina? Of course, Meredith wanted to watch Derek perform a surgery, not only because he was beautiful and handsome and Meredith wanted to spend more time with him, but also he was the neuro god, one of the best new neurosurgeons in the country. It was a very rare chance to be in the operation room with legend himself.

Meredith nodded, before Owen spoke again. "I will leave you both now. Dr. Yang and I have patients to see. Good luck in surgery, Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey."

"Thank you, Owen." Derek replied with his smile. Soon after Owen and Cristina left. Meredith saw anger in Cristina's face that she tried to hide from other's. She had done something and that's why she was in trouble now. Cristina will complain about it later, so Meredith needed to wait.

"Let's go, Dr. Grey." Derek said and they started walked away. They walked in silence to the elevator and Meredith did her best not to look up and gaze at his face. She wanted to look so badly, but at the same time didn't want to look like a love sick teenage girl that was madly in love with her crush. Meredith was a grown up woman that didn't have a time for games like this. She has a daughter that needs her and that doesn't need a mother to who men are more important than her daughter.

The elevators doors closed and they were left alone. They were standing a few feet apart from each other and Meredith was able to feel the heat from his body. When he spoke, Meredith looked up and met his blue eyes. He was looking at her and waiting to see her green eyes again. And when he saw… he couldn't say anything else. Derek was hypnotized by her eyes and did the only thing that feel right at that moment.

Derek moved his head closer and pressed his lips to hers. Almost instantly Meredith answered him and put hands around his shoulders. Her slim and small fingers found a way into his dark locks, while Derek put his arms around her small body and moved her closer to him. Their lips moved in one rhythm and Meredith gave in. She parted her lips and let Derek's tongue explore her mouth. Meredith didn't know when Derek had moved her and pressed against the cold wall, but she liked the feeling of his hands on her body. She was ready to continue, to break her own rule and let him take her, but elevator's stopping forced them to stop. The doors opened and to they luck no one was there.

Meredith was the first one to exit. She walked through the empty hallway and combed her messy hair in a braid, while Derek walked after her and tried to catch his breath. It's been a time since he had kissed someone like that. But this time it was different. The kiss was different. It was more passionate, more filled with emotions. He was ready to stop the elevator, cancel his surgery and finish things he had started, but that stupid elevator messed everything up. Now he will have to get through a surgery with Meredith by his side and then leave without a chance to see her again. He only wished to have more than a short moment with her.

* * *

When Derek walked in the scrub room Meredith was already washing her hands. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't even look up when Derek entered. Meredith thought about the kiss and how she felt alive when he kissed her like that. Boys in collage, and they kisses didn't stand next to Derek's. He made her feel things she had never felt. For the first time he wanted more than a kiss. She wanted to get lost in his touch and forget the world. She wanted it all, but she knew that it wasn't possible.

Firstly, she was just an intern while he was an attending. Their relationship wasn't possible. If they got caught, she would get fired and wouldn't be able to find a good hospital to finish her residency. Even if that was a one night, it wouldn't be enough, not for Meredith. Derek made her feel things, and she wanted more. She wanted to date, kiss every time they see each other and be able to hold hands in public. It sounded sick for Meredith, because she wasn't a big fan of romance and cheesy things, but for the first time in life she wanted it.

Secondly, she was moving away. Meredith was leaving the town for her grandmother's hometown and starting a new life in Steamboat Springs. Derek would never come to a small city like that. Meredith wasn't sure if he knew that it existed. Chances to see him there was one of million.

"Dr. Grey, are you alright?" Meredith hear Derek say. She turned her head and again met his blue eyes that were full of concern. He was wearing his ferryboat scrub cap that Meredith found funny and beautiful at the same time. She blushed from his gaze and looked in the operating room where anesthesiologist was speaking to the patient as he falls asleep.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith answered while not looking at him. She wasn't ready to face him again without blushing, not in front of her colleagues.

"I have a feeling that you were the one who told Dr. Yang last night the right diagnosis for my patient." Derek said and Meredith looked down. She was caught. Derek had figured out that it was her who told Cristina the right answer in the middle of night. She didn't have another way but to admit everything. She could try and lie about everything, but would it be the same. He was smart, Meredith knew it, and she also knew that lying to him would end up bad.

She looked up and saw him washing his hands. He wasn't looking at her. "There is no point of denying it, right? You already figured that out. What gave me away?"

"You." He looked up for a moment and then looked back down. "I wasn't sure about it. Owen said that you and Dr. Yang are best here. When I told him the whole situation, he said that he might know who did it, but wasn't sure. And then came you. I saw how you looked at Dr. Yang for a moment, and then I put the pieces together. When I asked him an intern or resident for my surgery he recommended you. He said that you are the best intern in neuro that has been for the past years, that you know everything and you love what you do."

"You wanna say that I just gave myself away?"

"Yes." He smiled and walked around her to the doors of operating room. "But that's not a bad thing. I am already impressed by your actions and knowledge in neuro… Come on, Dr. Grey! It's time to save our patient."

* * *

"Good job, Dr. Grey!" Derek said as they started to scrub out after surgery. The surgery had gone excellent. Derek had saved a patient with the help of Meredith. All surgery Meredith stood next to him and watched his every movement and memorized it. She liked neuro and she saw herself as neurosurgeon in a few years.

"You weren't so bad either, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith replied in playful tone. They were only one's left in scrub room. Operating room was empty, the patient had been moved to ICU for his recovery.

Derek laughed and Meredith turned her head to him. His eyes were closed, and he had a big smile on his lips. Meredith smiled at him and shook her head. Of course, Derek was good. He was the god of neuro himself. He must have heard comments like that all his career.

"Meredith?" He asked her, when the room was silent for more than one moment. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was pleasant and comfortable. Meredith had just finished drying her hands when Derek spoke. She turned to him and waited for his response. Derek was standing in front of her with his hands crossed over his chest and was waiting for something. In the dark light of scrub room his eyes looked darker. And she was lost in them.

She didn't know when Derek came closer and stood in front of her. She didn't know how long they had been watching each other, but when Derek's warm hand touched her cheek she came back to the reality. Meredith saw his eyes and lips that she wanted to kiss again. These lips that made her want more were only a few centimeters away from her own. She could feel his hot breath on her own lips.

Meredith closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. She wasn't afraid that he would push her away, because deep inside she knew that he wanted it too. It didn't take long enough for Derek to press his lips even harder on Meredith's and wrap his arms abound her small body. This time it was Meredith who fought for dominance, wanted to explore every inch of Derek's mouth. When he gave in and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth she smiled.

When they both were out of breath, Derek was the first one to pull away. He rested his forehead against and breathed hard while his hands rested on her waist. Meredith closed her eyes and let her hands fall on his hot chest.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?" She opened her eyes and looked up. Derek was watching her.

"Go out with me tonight before I leave."


	4. F O U R

Meredith was standing in front of the mirror and admiring her body in tight, black dress. It was almost seven and that meant that Derek would be here soon. Nora was staying with Owen who agreed to watch her. He didn't know that Meredith was going out with Derek. She said that her old friend was in the town and wanted to meet her. Without any further questions Owen agreed to watch Nora. Cristina was in the hospital again, and Meredith could only think what had happened between both of them. She tried to ask Cristina about it in the hospital, but she changed the subject. Cristina wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

Meredith returned from her thoughts about Cristina to woman in front of her. She didn't believe that the woman in front of her was twenty-five years old and still never had enjoyed the touch of man. Meredith never had slept with any man, because her life had other priorities than having sex and sleeping around. In high school she wasn't ready to have sex and her persuading boyfriend made things worse. Meredith swore that she would never sleep AND be together with someone who only wanted sex. She didn't want to be used as sex toy or trophy. In collage, she studied hard, as she started it at seventeen, and focused on her carrier. Meredith wanted to be the best, finish faster and help her family and aunt in Seattle. And then came Nora. She went from hard learning student to a young and single mother at the age of twenty-two. Meredith didn't have a time to think about man and sex, because she had Nora who needed a mother. Her child was and always will be more important than any men on this earth.

This woman that stood in front of her was beautiful. Long, blonde locks, clear and big green eyes, slim body and charming smile as her grandmother used to say before she passed. Meredith was every mans dream. Every one would be luck to have her, because she was not only beautiful, but also smart, determined and caring mother to Nora. Although, she became a mother at very young age that doesn't change anything. The right person will love her no matter what, ignoring the fact that she is the young mother to three years old and only an intern in the hospital.

Meredith finished putting the mascara on when the door bell rang. She let out a deep breath, took her small bag and went downstairs. Walking down the steps she tried to steady her nerves. _It was just a date_ — she reminded herself. _You have been on them before. Dinner with Derek who is very handsome_. She smiled at the thought of Derek, his handsome smile and beautiful eyes. Just thinking about him made her feel things she had never felt — sensation of butterflies in her lover stomach. It was something new for Meredith, something unexpected, but pleasant.

Meredith took a deep breath, as she walked closer to the door, the sound of heels was heard in the silent house. With trembling hands she opened the doors and for a moment she forgot how to breath. In front of her stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. His dark hair were combed back, his stubble were shaved off and his blue eyes shined when he saw her. He wore black suit with light blue dress shirt and brown coat over it. Meredith saw red roses in his hands, and she felt herself blushing from his big smile.

"Hello." Meredith said with a smile.

"Hi, Meredith. You look beautiful!" Derek complimented her. "These are for you." He gave Meredith flowers, and she took them without hesitating. When they finger met, Meredith looked down and hid her face in the flowers. Her cheeks were at the same color as the flowers, and she tried no hid her blush.

"Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful." Meredith moved her eyes up, and saw Derek watching her with the amusement. She tried to hide again her face, but Derek was faster. He took her chin in his hands and moved her head up.

"Don't hide your face when you are embarrassed." He said and moved his head closer to hers. "You look cute when you blush."

Meredith's breathing went from slow to fast in one second. Derek closeness and memories from elevator came back to her. Seeing his face so close to hers, his lips to her own were driving her crazy. Meredith wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers again. "Really?" She whispered. Derek's lips were only a few millimeters away from hers. She looked into his blue eyes and waited for his next moment.

"Truly." And then his lips met Meredith's. She closed her eyes at the feeling and put her free hand around his neck to bring closer his lips. Derek smiled against her lips and brought her body closer, but not too close to damage the delicate flowers in her hands. His hands rested on her waist, while his lips moved in one rhythm with Meredith's. Meredith bit his lover lip, and he moaned.

"I will go and put flowers in the vase." Meredith said when they broke the kiss. Her forehead was resting against his, and they both were smiling.

"I will be waiting here for you." Derek said and smiled as he saw her walking inside. His heart was beating fast, just like the first moment he laid his eyes on her.

* * *

Derek had chosen a small Italian restaurant near the docks for they dinner. The view from it was beautiful — dark water, islands in the distance and lights from houses on them. The table was right next the windows, so through the dinner both of them will be able to enjoy the view. Derek being a gentlemen, pulled out a chair for Meredith and helped her to sit down.

"It's beautiful." Meredith said and looked outside the window. "The view is amazing."

"Breath taking." Meredith turned her head and found Derek looking at her. She blushed under his gaze. She knew that Derek wasn't talking about the view outside. They both looked at each other and couldn't stop smiling. The world around them had stopped a while ago. They stared at each other for some moment and smiled until the waiter came and gave them the menus.

"Tell me about yourself." Derek said, when they had ordered food.

Meredith looked in his blue eyes, and crossed her hands in her lap. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

She took a deep breath and looked outside the window. "I… I have a daughter." Meredith was afraid to tell him about Nora. What if he was like the other guys that asked her out. They all backed when heard that Meredith was a single mother. In their eyes it was a crime to have child at that age and be a single mother. But with Derek things were different. He was different from the rest of the men she had met before. Derek made her feel things she had never felt before, made her dream about his touch and kiss. Derek was magical in her eyes and deserved to know about Nora.

Meredith looked at him with a fear of rejection. She looked deep into his blue eyes, and before he had a chance to say something she started to speak. "I understand if you don't want to see me again." Meredith turned her head and looked outside again. "But I thought that you deserved to know before everything… if there is even something."

When Derek didn't reply, Meredith closed her eyes and tried not to cry in front of him. For the first time in her life she wanted something more. She wanted to see Derek again, go on more dates together and even introduce him to Nora. Derek felt right the guy, but at this moment Meredith wasn't sure anymore. If Derek will leave because of Nora, Meredith would be broken. They knew each other for only one day, but Meredith knew that things she felt for Derek were real. It was something she had never felt before, something new, but true. Ans she was afraid to lose Derek.

Through her closed eyes a lonely tear managed to find a way out and rolled down her cheek. Meredith wanted to wipe it away, but warm fingers on her skin made her stop. She took a deep breath, and felt Derek wipe it away with his thumb. He also wiped another tear that had rolled down her other cheek. Meredith was afraid to open her eyes and look into his blue ones, because she wasn't ready to face Derek.

"Meredith," He whispered. "Look at me."

Meredith opened her eyes, and tried to move her head but Derek didn't allow it. His hands were holding her face, and at that moment Meredith only realized that he had changed his seat. Right now he was sitting next to Meredith and watching her. He gave her one of his best smiles and put her blonde strand behind her ear.

"You don't gave to be ashamed because you have a daughter." Derek said. "Kids are little miracles, and you should be proud to have one. Those people who don't understand that and decides to leave are losers. You are beautiful, Meredith, I won't ever leave you just because you have a daughter and you are a single mom."

Derek's words meant a lot to Meredith. Derek was truly different, and Meredith was glad. She wasn't ready to let him go, even if she needed to, because this was her last day in the city. Tomorrow she will be leaving Seattle and moving to Steamboat Springs. It was a big step for her and Nora, but she had promised her grandmother to do that. There was no way out of it. The promise was promise, and she will keep it.

"Thank you," She whispered through the tears. Derek moved his head closer to Meredith, and pressed his soft lips against Meredith.

"No need to thank me, Meredith." Derek smiled to her. "Do you want me to sit next to you or return to my place?"

"Here."

Meredith smiled back at Derek, and felt Derek take her hand in his. "Tell me about your family." Meredith said.

"My mom's name is Carolyn. She owns a small shop in my home city that once was dad's. He passed away a few years ago… I have two sisters. Kathleen is the oldest one. She is thirty-five years old, married to Spencer and mother of three daughters — Megan, Rachel and Adele. Just like me, Kathleen is a doctor, shrink. And then there is my baby sister Amelia. She is twenty-five and this year she entered med school. Together with her ex- boyfriend they traveled around Europe, but when he left her she retuned home."

"I now this might sound rude, but how old are you?"

Derek laughed. "I am thirty-two."

"And already a superstar."

"I finished med school early. I entered it at sixteen and finished at the age of twenty-two, two months before my dad died." When Derek mentioned his father's name, he closed his eyes and Meredith felt him squeezing harder her hand. Talking about his father must me hard, so Meredith decided not to ask anything more. She put her free hand on his shoulder, and watched him. He wasn't silent for a long, because the waiter came back with their food.

"What about you? Is it just you and your daughter?" Derek asked Meredith.

"Yes… My grandmother died a few weeks ago, and… and since Nora's biological mother, my aunt, died I have been raising her as my own child." Meredith took her phone out of her bag and showed him a picture of Nora and her. She saw smile on Derek's face and smiled. "That's Nora, my daughter. She is three years old, and I can't imagine my life without her."

"She looks like you." Derek looked at Meredith and then back at photography.

"She looks more like my aunt. But I can say that it's a Grey think." That made both of them laugh.


End file.
